1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-band antenna module, more particularly to a multi-band antenna module to be disposed in a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional antennas for notebook computers are usually mounted in spaces provided inside frame parts of displays of the notebook computers. In order to avoid radiation interference of the conventional antennas, frame parts of the displays are usually made of an insulating material.
However, frame parts of some notebook computers are nowadays made of metal, and as a consequence, the conventional antennas employed in the notebook computers having metal frame portions have a relatively low efficiency. Therefore, it is desirable to have antennas suitable for notebook computers having metal frame parts.